Ahoy, Thar Be Crazyness Ahead!
by CMK Jam-Sam
Summary: Written late one night. Really crazy stuff happen in this story...Includes multiple crossovers, a pitiful Mary-Sue, a crossover pairing pentagon, character death s , and fueding authors. ENJOY! crackfic! BBRae MarySueRobJamesJackStar Seddie Carloscorndog


_**ITS TEEN TITANS STARRING IN...**_

_**...WEIRD CRACK PARODY THING, COURTESY OF THE AUTHOR.**_

_**FEATURING MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS WITH DOCTOR WHO, ICARLY, BIG TIME RUSH, TDI, AND BRIEFLY WITH HANNAH MONTANA AND **__**CAMP ROCK. AND A WEIRD MARY-SUE. AND CRAZY CROSSOVER PAIRINGS/LOVE TRIANGLS/SQUARES/PENTAGONS. AND FUEDING AUTHORS.  
**_

_**ENJOY.

* * *

**_

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do...ma name's _Blank_ and I'm an author person of the author race of author-topia...lalalalala...8D I can do what I wants to characters of different shows!

*Poof*

Robin!

"What?" the boy wonder asked. "What's going on!"

*Poof*

Some random Mary-Sue!

"Lyk, HAAAAAAI ROBBIE!" the beautiful girl squealed. Robin fell in love with her on sight.

"Woah, wait, _what?_" Robin asked. He looked back at the pretty girl. "I have a girlfriend!"

Yes, Her.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" the pretty pretty Mary-Sue squealed.

"No, Starfire!" Robin said. The Author grew angry.

No! Her!

"Starfire!"

Her!

"Star!"

Blehk...didn't want to do this, Robin, but you've forced my hand! Er...pen!...Keyboard!

"...What?"

*Poof*

Starfire!

"Boyfriend Robin, what is going on?" the alien princess asked. Robin shrugged.

*Poof*

Crossover with Doctor Who! Captain Jack Harkness!

"Woah, were'd the TARDIS go?" the immortal asked.

Starfire fell in love with Jack on sight.

"No! Star! Don't do it!" Robin shouted desperately.

"I...cannot...help it...something...is telling me...to want to be...with this...stranger...!" Starfire floated over to Jack, hypnotized. Robin ran between them.

"Star! It's me, Robin, your _boyfriend!_" he tried. She pushed him out of the way and floated next to Jack, hearts in her eyes. Robin was devastated.

"No!"

"Greetings, stranger, what might your name be?" she asked.

"Name's Captain Jack Harkness, but you can call me whatever you like," Jack said sexily, causing Starfire to giggle. Robin grew depressed.

There, now you can have the Mary-Sue.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" the Mary-Sue squealed, latching herself onto Robin. "Yeah, well, _Boyfriend_, since we're, like, together now, I bet you want to know my extensively long and dramatic past!"

Robin said nothing, twitching as he watched Starfire and Jack converse.

"Of course you do, _Boyfriend_, hehehehe! Well, I was born in a shack to an abusive father, and my mother died in child birth, so for the next fifteen years of my life I lived in my dad's backyard. So one day, my dad, being his abusive self, decided I was useless and dumped me in a vat of radioactive substances, giving me radioactive powers! So I decided to get revenge on my father, and I kicked his butt with my new powers and threw him in a lake! Then, I traveled the world and met my long lost aunt! We got along well, but then my father came back and killed my aunt! So I threw him to a cave after kicking his butt once more! Ham eggs cheese spaghetti noodles chocolate jibberish Romans Sparta phooey blah blah blah. Oh wait thats the shopping list. But then, I decided to go help the homeless in Haiti and stayed there for a while, and then I came here! I know how to speak almost every language known to man, and I can also play the guitar, piano, and violin!" She giggled. The author made that whole story up on the spot.

Robin didn't pay any attention. He was too busy glaring a hole into the back of Jack Harkness' head.

Robin, pay attention to your girlfriend.

"I am," he grumbled, watching as Starfire giggled at another thing Jack said.

...Ug, your getting boring now.

*Poof*

Beast boy!

"Wha—what? I was just about to beat the high score!" the changeling cried, pulling at his hair. He noticed Robin and the Mary-Sue babbling nonsense. "Dude, what happened?"

Robin pointed at Starfire and Jack. Beast boy nodded. "Ah. Starfire and that stranger."

Robin twitched.

*Poof*

Raven!

The purple haired sorceress looked around at the situation at hand; the Mary-Sue was practically glued to Robin. Robin was annoyed. Starfire was talking with a stranger, and the stranger was flirting with her. A ton. And Beast boy looked at her with fright. Suddenly she pieced her version of what happened together. "...Beast boy..."

"It's not my fault!" he cried instinctively. Raven exploded.

STOP THAT!

This is the author's sister! 8D

"Great, now you get me out of this mess!" Robin cried happily.

Hmm... Maybe. OR MAYBE I DO THIS...

*POOF*

Then some blondie popped up. She was also a Mary Sue.

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS-"

OH LORD WRONG BLONDIE

*POOF*

Oh, this blondie will do. (Not a mary-sue) (Hey get out this is my part!) (Sorry!) (You better be...)

"What the chizz? I was just about to ace violin hero!"

Crossover with iCarly! 8D

"Hey, hot green dude." She said, trotting over to beast boy. Beast boy was like, "Uhh, hi."

*POOF*

"What the- Where's my laptop?"

Muahaha, Freddie Benson.

"Freddork!" Sam shouted.

"SAM, GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT FORK!"

"It's a spork, Frediffer!"

The original author cuts in!

Beast boy became confused! He hurt himself in his confusion! Critical damage!

"Oooooooooooowww...my head..."

"I still don't get what's going on," Raven said. Beast boy became shocked.

"Dude, I thought you _exploded_."

Raven shrugged.

"I got bored."

Sister cuts in! And she's bored. So this happens.

"Sweet Niblets!"

Yes, it's Jackson! 8D

...*Poof*

And he's boring me.

*POOF*

I'm still bored.

HMM...-

-Original author cuts in! Stop ruining the story with so many crossovers!

Sister cuts in!

Wait, just one more character! 8D

*POOF*

"So you gotta live it big ti- What the heck?"

Yes, it's James! Because I say so. :O

Original author cuts in! James falls in love with Starfire! Epic love triangle ensures!

"Hey babe, wanna go out with a rockstar?" he asked. Starfire became confused. Jack becomes jealous.

"Hey, stay away, bub," he said. James became mad.

"Why don't you, crazy soldier dude?"

Starfire became confused. James serenaded her. Starfire exploded. Robin screamed in agony. The Mary -Sue failed to notice, and continued babbling about her sad sad life and her experience with the football team.

RAWR.

Sister cuts in! :D

Hello, it's me again. :3 And so I think we need onneee morrreee character! 8D

"We're halfway there- What the flip?"

... Oh, I forgot.

*POOF*

It's Carlos! And he falls in love with...

...

...

...A... Corndog. Really, Carlos, really?

"It's a singcation!" He exclaims. He continues with...

"Our love is like Romeo and Juliet! I love you!"

Heh heh, Carlos is entertaining me. :3 I'll keep him around. 8D

The Author's _brother_ cuts in! When will the siblings _end! ?  
_

*POOF!*

Lindsay comes in! Crossover with Total Drama series!

"Uh... Hi, I'm Raven..." said Raven.

"Hi Graven!" said Lindsay.

...

"I'm gonna kill her," said Raven. Then she killed Lindsay. Not really.

Original author cuts in! This story should end soon!

"THANK YOU!" Robin shouted. The Mary-Sue stopped her babbling about her sad sad sad life and her extensive knowledge of peanuts and looked at the sky in shock.

"NO! I NEED MORE TIME WITH MY _BOYFRIEND!_"

"I need to come back to the living!" Starfire's ghost said.

"I need to date Starfire!" James cried.

"Hey baby, you look hot as a spirit," Jack said sexily once more.

"BACK OFF!" James and Robin cried. The Mary-Sue hugged Robin's head to her chest.

"NO! MY BOYFRIEND! I'M GONNA RESURRECT AND _KILL_ THAT BACK STABBING-"

HEY! THIS IS A KID'S STORY!

"..."

"We all need to do stuff too," the rest of the people who were brought in by the author's sister said. The author grew impatient.

FINE!

Sister cuts in!

Aw, no way! It's ending? D; ...

Maybe we just need to poof everyone back and work with _new _characters! 8D

Brother cuts in.

*POOF!*

Noah from the Total Drama series comes in!

*CRASH!*

The Doctor from Doctor Who comes in.

"Hi! I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler who..."

3 weeks later...

"That's my career."

"Sorry. Did you say something?" said Noah.

"I'll explain again. I -"

"WE GET IT!" said Eva, from the Total Drama series.

"When did you get here?" asked Noah.

"2 WEEKS AGO!" Sheesh, Eva. WE GET IT!

Sister cuts in!

Just for fun, Imma add someone else. Just to annoy _Blank_. :D

NATE GRAY! 8D *shot*

"Dude, I was just in the middle of a drum solo."

And Shane Gray. 'Cause we need a diva.

"Shane Gray does _not _wake up this early! SERIOUSLY!"

...Yeah, I'm taking him out. *POOF*

And Nate. Goodbye. D; *POOF*

Raven randomly pointed at a green bird. Which was BB, BTW. :3

_Blank_ cuts in.

I'm sick and tired off all these errors! Too much emoticons! Too much chatspeak! Too much No Teen Titans! THEY ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION!

"Dude, chill," Robin said.

I'm a girl, stupid.

"...Woa really?" Robin asked.

Then some random magical force slapped Robin, which was my Sister by the way.

(Yeah, I ROCK!)

*e-hem*

I HEARBY BANISH ANYONE THAT ISN'T A TEEN TITAN!

Sister cuts in!

Sam stayed in her place.

What the flip, girl? You ain't a teen titan.

"True chizz," said Samantha Puckett. "But I wasn't listening."

Can we leave her here? Pleaaassseeeee? D;

Original cuts in!

Fine. She'll stay. Everyone else go.

Sister cuts in!

Can we leave Carlos and his corndog, too? :D

Original author cuts in!

Fine, but no one else. Unless its Freddie. FREDDIE STAYS CUZ SEDDIE FTW!

"What?" Freddie asked.

Nothing.

Jack leaves, mouthing a 'call me' to Starfire's spirit. James leaves disappointed that he couldn't date Starfire, or her spirit. Starfire remained a spirit for the rest of eternity. Robin was sad. The Mary-Sue found some other person to love: Fyi, CYBORG, who makes his first ever appearance!

"Girl, leave me alone," Cyborg said.

"Nu-uh!" the Mary-Sue declared. "Since your my new _boyfriend_, you MUST want to know my extensive and dramatic background story!"

"Uh, not really..."

OH LORD.

We've gotta get rid of her.

Sister cuts in!

Samantha gets ticked off at Mary Sue. And hits her with a leg of fried chicken! Which is Mary-Sue's Kryptonite! Mary Sue melts like a popsicle on the fourth of July.

"YES!" Robin and Cyborg exclaim.

"Ew, my paws." Says Beastboy, now in bear form.

ORIGINAL AUTHOR CUTS IN.

Raven went over and kissed Beast boy passionately. Beast boy had turned back and was currently very very shocked.

Sister cuts in!

Dude, this is a kids thing! ...But I like the RaeBB. ;D

Brother cuts in.

WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME?

Sister cuts in.

Happy ending time!

Carlos eats his corn dog. Sam and Freddie date. Raven and BB-

Brother cuts in.

NO! SAM AND FREDDIE BREAK UP! CARLOS HATES CORN DOGS! RAVEN AND BB-

Sister cuts in.

Dude, Srsly. This is srs bzns. Sam and Freddie date and Carlos eats his corn dog all the Teen Titans pair up with each other 'cept Cyborg who somehow gets Bumblebee and-

Brother cuts in.

NOZE CHAT SPEEK GAL! SISTA! SAM N FREDDIE – The end by the -

Sister cuts in.

Sister gets seriously ticked off and zaps brother with a magic fried chicken leg. Brother disappears.

Original author finally intervenes!

The end?

...

...

...

No brothers were harmed in the making of this...crack parody?

Teen Titan people live happily ever after, as do Sam and Freddie...and Carlos and his corndog...and all the other characters who suddenly disappeared. And the author and family.

Except the Mary Sue. She's lives a tragic life. Obviously. But then she dates the hottest boy on the football team. Then she dies on Saturn. CUZ I SAY SO.

...

But she goes to heaven.

...

Yay?

THE END.

Teehee. **FATALITY.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED, EXCEPT MARY-SUE. I'M ACTUALLY ASHAMED TO SAY I CREATED HER.**

**And there you go. My brother and sister actually helped me write this, too. Its some weird thing I decided to type and then BAM it created this.  
**

**Its a really random parody crack thing parodying Mary-Sues, crossovers, Mary-Sue/Canon character couples, and Crossover pairing couples.  
**

**So did you enjoy? It was fun to write. ****...And we thought it was funny. Do you?  
**

**So...Review? Every little word counts...and helps a blind girl see. Okay, no blind girls, but happy authoress(es) are made happier.**

**...Review? Please? We have virtual cookies! *Noms on virtual cookie*  
**


End file.
